Elefthería
by AMBC
Summary: An hour's time of living free, is better than forty years of prison and slavery.


_An hour's time of living free,_

_is better than forty years of prison and slavery_.

-Rigas Feraios

* * *

Anyone could remember a first encounter. Sometimes, they effect your lives forever while the memory of the ecounter burns through your mind, never leaving you, no matter how old you get. This is coming from someone who experienced something like that. Has the same thing ever happened to you? Have you ever had an ecounter that changed the way you look at the world? I have, and I can still remember it. If you're wondering what I'm talking about, then I guess it all started when I went to Greece with my family.

I was exploring the old Parthenon in Athens and taking pictures of it, when a pickpocket came along and stole my camera, 'Hey, give that back!' I cried, chasing the thief. Unfortunately, he was faster than me, and just when I thought I was beginning to loose him, the most bizarre thing happened. Another male came along and saw the pickpocket racing towards him. Rather then backing away, he stretched his foot out, causing the pickpocket to trip over his feet. As that thief fell over, the other male swiftly took my camera from him.

'Countries are going to loose tourists if you keep stealing their valuables.' He scolded, looking down at the knocked out pickpocket in disapproval, before walking towards me, 'This is yours, I believe?' He handed my camera back to me. I could make out the hint of a Serbian accent coming out of his voice.

'Yes, thank you.' I said gratefully, looking over the person who saved my camera. His hair was jet black and spiked up a bit, with bangs falling over his left eye. He had really grey eyes that always seem to be coming up with a lot of ideas, but I also thought I saw bitterness, even sadness in those eyes. But that wasn't what I was staring at; the thing that struck me the most about this man was that weird strand of hair that stuck out in a zig-zag shape, on the top-right side of his head.

'Are you done staring at my curl?'

I've only just realise that I was staring at his hair strand for a long while because I blushed from embarrassment and stuttered, 'S-sorry, I didn't know I was staring.'

'That's alright, no harm intended.' He replied, looking away and closing his eyes, as if he was in deep thought about something. I then noticed that he was holding something tucked under his arm.

'Hey, what's that under your arm?'

He looked down at the paper wrapped object, 'A present. It's my friend's birthday today.'

'I see. And on March 25th?'

'It's not unusual for people to be born on that day,' He retorted calmly, 'my birthday's on the 15th of February.'

'What's special about that day?' I asked.

'It was the day my people-the Serbs-started to revolt against the Ottoman Empire. It's a very special day for them.' As he talked, I couldn't help but feel something...off about this Serbian stranger. Sure, he looked like a human, but at the same time, he wasn't one at all. It was a bit unsettling.

'Right...but March 25th? Is that a special day as well.'

'For the Greeks it is.' The Serb replied, 'It was the day their country gained independence from the Ottoman empire.' He then began to walk down the pathway, and I found myself walking beside him, 'You may not have learned about it in school, but Greece wasn't always what it is now.'

'What do you mean by that?' I asked, a sneaky suspicion in my head that this is gonna turn into a history lesson.

The Serb sighed, 'I guess it all started from the beginning.' He began...

_The period of Ancient Greece is generally considered to be the seminal culture which provided the foundation of Western Civilisation and shaped cultures throughout Southeast Asia and North Africa. Greek culture had a powerful influence on the Roman Empire, which carried a version of it to many parts of the Mediterranean region and Europe. The civilization of the ancient Greeks has been immensely influential on language, politics, educational systems, philosophy, science, and the arts, inspiring the Islamic Golden Age and the Western European Renaissance, and again resurgent during various Neo-Classical revivals in 18th and 19th century Europe and the Americas..._

'...At first, Ancient Geece started off as it's own state. But then, Rome became popular.'

'I think I know this part of the story.' I cut in, 'Rome conquered Greece and made it part of its empire, right?'

'Tačno,' The Serb replied, nodding his head in agreement, 'yes, Ancient Greece became part of the Roman Empire, along with a majority of Europe and parts of Africa and Asia.'

'But then, Rome became too powerful to control.' I continued.

'Right, so in order to control Rome, the empire split in two. One half died away in the 3rd century AD, while Ancient Greece managed to preserve the other half. As a result, Ancient Greece became the Byzantine Empire...'

_Atop a roof of an old temple, a little boy and his mother were gazing at the stars. The child yawned and rubbed his eyes, 'I love you mama...' He whispered._

_Byzantine, formerly Ancient Greece smiled and placed a loving kiss on his forehead, 'I love you too Heracles.' She cooed before standing up, holding her son tightly in her arms as she climbed down the roof, 'Heracles, do you remember when I told you who I once was before becoming part of the Roman Empire?'_

_'Yes mama.' Heracles replied. It was only just recently that Byzantine told him the she used to be Ancient Greece._

_'In that case, I need you to promise me something.'_

_'What is it?'_

_'Promise me you will stay strong, even when I will no longer be around to see you grow into the nation I know you can be.'_

_Heracles tilted his head, 'What do you mean mama?'_

_A single tear fell down Byzantine's cheek, 'You will understand soon enough...'_

'...Byzantine ruled over all of the Balkans and parts of Asia, greatly influencing the way the people of Southeast Europe live today.'

'But like all empires, Byzantine didn't last.' I said, 'It fell eventually, when its capital, Constantinople, was conquered in 1453.'

'I know,' The Serb replied, 'the Ottoman Empire saw to that.' He said it so darkly and quietly. It was as if he was there when that happened, 'And then, Greece became part of that empire...'

_'Turkish bastard.' Serbia muttered as he walked through the hall of Turkey's house. Damn that Turkey. And damn his current position. The sooner he found a way to gain his right as a country back, the better. As he thought this, Serbia heard sniffling in the room beside him. Frowning, he lifted his hand and slowly opened the door._

_Of course. Greece, the little boy that Turkey brought back with him after he invaded Trabzon. He was lying on his bed and clutching a pillow, his round cheeks flushed from crying. Serbia felt his heart sink at this. He had never been a very talkative person, but that didn't mean he was heartless._

_He walked up to the child, taking care not to startle him, before reaching out and stroking the boy's back, 'Shhh, it's okay.' Serbia said soothingly. The child looked up at the teen's face._

_'M-mama,' He choked between sobs, 'she's...s-she's...' He started tearing up again. Serbia's eyes flashed. He knew that this child, Greece, was the son of Byzantine, formally Ancient Greece, and it didn't take a genius to know what happened to her. And he thought Turkey loved her!_

_'You don't have to explain.' Serbia said, gently scooping the child in his arms and rocking him, 'I know what it's like to loose a family member.' That was true. Serbia remembered how his brother Vojvodina, was taken away and forced to live with the Habsburgs, leaving behind Serbia and Kosovo. At least he was still alive, 'Don't cry Greece. I'm here, and I'm not leaving you here alone.'_

_Greece hugged the Serb's neck as his sniffles slowly ceased. Serbia took this moment to hum a lullaby he used to sing to his brothers before Turkey and Austria conquered them, 'Serbia.'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Can I call you adelfós?'_

_Serbia faltered. He knew what that word meant, even though it wasn't in his language...'Yes. Of course you can.' He whispered, holding the child tightly in his arms as he exited the bedroom, 'And I promise, I won't let anything happen to you.'_

* * *

_The mountains look on Marathon -_  
_And Marathon looks on the sea;_  
_And musing there an hour alone,_  
_I dream'd that Greece might yet be free_  
_For, standing on the Persians' grave,_  
_I could not deem myself a slave._

_Must we but weep o'er days more blest?_  
_Must we but blush? – Our fathers bled._  
_Earth! render back from out thy breast_  
_A remnant of our Spartan dead!_  
_Of the three hundred grant but three,_  
_To make a new Thermopylae._

_-_Byron, The Isles of Greece

* * *

_Serbia peeked his head from behind the wall, watching Turkey argue with some of the other great countries who became empires, 'There's been a lot of unrest lately around here.' He mused to himself. Unconsciously, his fingers trailed down the large cross that he was currently holding, 'This could be a blessing in disguise. I need to make the others show that we can use the unrest to spark a revolt against Turkey.'_

_'A__delfós?' Serbia turned around spotting a now twelve-year-old Greece hovering behind him, holding on to one of his cats. The Serb placed a finger to his lips and Greece nodded in understanding, before being led away from the commotion and to Serbia's bedroom. Greece then yelled in pain and dropped his cat, holding his side tightly._

___'It's hurting again, isn't it?' Serbia asked with concern. Greece nodded, hot tears streaming from his eyes. The Serb wasted no time in lying the boy on the bed and holding his hand tightly, 'I can't get rid of the pain Greece, but I can stay by your side until it goes away.'_

___'Why does this happen?' Greece asked quietly._

___'Your pains represent the voices of your people,' Serbia explained, 'they are growing restless, they want to break free from Ottoman rule. They want things to change. Which is the reason why you are feeling pains in your side.'_

___'Will they ever away?'_

___'They will eventually, once your people are satisfied with what they want.' Serbia then handed the cross he was holding to the young Greek, 'Here, I want you have this.'_

___'What is it?' Greece asked, looking the cross over._

___'Athos. It will help you when the time comes.' Serbia replied as Greece climbed down from the bed..._

'...And thus, began the Greek Revolution.' The Serb continued, 'The people who foreran it in spring 1821 were the Filiki Eteria, a secret society whose purpose was to overthrow the Ottoman rule of Greece and establish an independent Greek state.'

'But Greece did receive independence eventually.' I pointed out.

'Yes, it took the Greeks almost eleven years to achieve this, with a little help from England, France and Russia. Of course, that meant fighting their cousins from Egypt, who sided with Ottoman at the time. It wasn't until 1932, did they finally achieved independence...'

_The cloaked figure raced through the streets of Athens, ignoring the fighting around him. His eyes darted around the place in search for Greece._

_'Where is he?' The figure wondered aloud, his Serbian accent growing thick from anxiety. He still couldn't believe that England and France were busy strangling each other, and Russia happily watching them instead of helping Greece. Weren't they supposed to be his allies?_

_And that's when he heard it. The sound of a Greek word reverberating through his ears. Serbia perked up and traipsed to the old Parthenon. That's where he is._

* * *

_Greece fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. He had scratches and tears covering his body and he was clutching Athos in his hands. Turkey was still standing and was holding his sabre in front of the Greek. He too, was panting,_

_ 'You surprised me today kid.' Turkey said between breaths, 'I never knew you had it in ya to create something like this. No doubt Serbia's been filling yer head with revolts, but still. You got guts kid, too bad you won't live long enough to see yer citizens brought back under my rule.'_

_As he spoke, Greece looked down at the giant cross, the one his brother figure gave him. Looking down at it, he remembered the words his mother told him, to stay strong no matter what. This land was his mother's home, his home, and now wasn't the time give up. Now was the time to break free._

_The Greek gripped his cross tightly and slowly rose to his feet, his green eyes blazing with determination, 'Turkey,' He began, 'my people have been under your rule long enough. Greece is no longer a part of your empire. My time under your rule ends today!' Before the Turk could react, Greece struck him in the stomach with his cross with surprising speed, 'ELEU̱THERIA!' Greece yelled as he did so. The impact caused Turkey to hit the column behind him. _

_'Damn, I didn't see that coming...' Was all Turkey said before crumpling to the ground. Greece stared at the limp figure in front of him._

_'We did it.' Greece whispered, 'We won...'_

_'We're free!' He turned around to see his citizens running up to him and cheering with joy, all of them yelling things like, 'It's over!', 'Free at last!' and 'Hail Hellas!'_

_Greece smiled at his people rejoicing at their new independence. Finally, it was over. The fight for freedom was successful. One of the generals, Yannis Makriyannis, stepped on the Partheon and addressed the Greeks, 'Today the fatherland is reborn, that for so long was lost and extinguished.' As he spoke, Greece caught something out of the cornor of his eye. He saw a hooded figure further away from his citizens, 'Today are raised from the dead the fighters, political, religious, as well as military, for our King has come, that we begot with the power of God.' Greece didn't know who it was at first, but it was when he saw a pair of grey eyes behind the hood did he realise who it was. The figure smiled at him and nodded, a gesture that he was proud of what the Greek accomplished. Greece smiled back and nodded as well, a silent message passing between them, 'Praised be your most virtuous name, omnipotent and most merciful Lord...'_

* * *

I sat down on the small hill with the Serb, watching the view of the old ruins of Sparta, 'I guess in a way, Greece has more history in it than any other country.'

'I know. And it all started in the BC era.' He was silent after that, possibly pondering something that was bothering him for a while, 'Tell me this...do you believe in reincarnation?'

I blinked, 'What?'

'A Frenchman once told me that anyone whose history was toyed with, were reborn in a different life, one that was much happier than the last life they had.' He then looked directly at me, 'Do you believe in something like that happening?'

'I-' Before I could answer, I remembered, 'Oh dammit! I was supposed to meet up with my parents! Damn, they're gonna kill me!' I quickly stood up, 'Sorry, I really have to go! It was nice meeting you by the way!' I then ran off without looking back.

* * *

Serbia watched the brunette teen race off back to Athens. As he watched her, a sad smile appeared on his lips, 'You were right France.' He said to himself, 'Her history has been toyed with. If only Greece were here...' He sighed and rose to his feet, making sure his present wasn't damaged before heading off to Greece's house.

* * *

'Damn gits!' England slurred at the nations in front of him. Obviously, he had one too many drinks. Plus, he was wearing a dress, 'Is this any way to treat the British Empire?!'

'You are not an empire anymore England.' Sudan said in his usual deadpan voice.

'Dude, this is kickass!' America cheered as he took pictures with his cellphone, while the rest of the countries just talked amongst themselves, trying their best to ignore the cross-dressed Brit, 'This'll look great on Facebook!'

'Don't you dare wanker!'

'Goodness, there sure is a lot of activity going on here.' Morocco said cheerfully as he carried several trays of green tea, 'Now, who wants green tea?'

At that moment, Serbia entered the back garden where the birthday party was taking place. There, he spotted Greece talking with Japan and Libya.

'Hey...adelfós.' Greece said when he spotted Serbia, _'_You've...finally come...'

'You know I never miss my little brother's birthday.' Serbia replied, before noticing a drunk England in dress.

'Yeah...about why England...is like that...'

'I don't want to know.' Just then, a dozen firecrackers began to shoot up from Greece's roof and into the sky. Many of the nations looked up and stared in awe at the dazzling lights.

'Hong Kong, what did I tell you about firecrackers!' England yelled.

'I like, don't live with you anymore England.' Hong Kong called out from the roof, 'So it's like, perfectly fine.'

Serbia shook his head at the Brit's ranting before looking up at the sky. There were moments like these when the Serb would just forget about the past and actually enjoy himself, 'Srećan rođendan, brate.'

**This story was made in honour of the Greek National Day. The day Greece gained independence from the Ottoman Empire.**


End file.
